Boxers or briefs
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: The title says it all, read if you're curious or just plain want to see Ed and Roy in their boxers! Rated M


My first Ed/Roy fiction, please enjoy and review! Just wrote it for fun and so I'd have a little more variety in my section of fictions not just all HP ones, and yes I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, I just love to play with the characters.

"_Boxers or briefs?_"Ed thought silently, as he stretched out on the couch in Roy's office. The thought caught him off guard, making him shake his head firmly hoping the thought would go away. But there he was, lying on the couch watching Roy standing by the bookshelf with his back to the couch. Edward Elric was thinking whether Roy Mustang, the very man he loathes, wore boxers or briefs. "_Possibly nothing at all_"His mind suddenly thought, making him involuntarily fall off the side of the couch. Landing with a loud thud, Ed cursed under his breath as he banged the back of his head on the hard floor. "Ed are you all right?"Roy asked, rushing over to the blonde boy lying limp on the floor. "Yes I'm fine Mustang, get off me"Ed snapped, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "What made you fall off the couch anyway?"Roy asked, shifting to sit opposite of Ed.

"I was… thinking about something and got distracted"Ed answered, telling half the truth. His thoughts had made him distracted and he wasn't paying full attention to how close to the couch's edge he was. "What sort of thoughts made you so distracted?"Roy asked curiously, looking up at Ed. "It's nothing"Ed answered quickly, standing to his feet. "If you say so"Roy mumbled, pushing himself up by his legs to stand. "Oh before I forget to tell you Ed, you're staying over with me"Roy announced, returning to his desk. I'm sorry I must've had something in my ear, what did you just say?"Ed asked, looking up at Roy blankly. "Hughes is out of town on an assignment and his wife and daughter are staying at his mother's, so you will be staying at my place"Roy explained, propping his feet up on the desk.

"Fine, I'll go tell Al"Ed said, heading towards the door. "That won't be necessary Ed, Al knows already"Roy reassured him, as Ed turned back around to face the room. "We'll leave once I finish up some paper work, it's getting late"Roy continued, nodding his head towards the window behind him. Ed looked up and noted the darkening sky outside. "Just go relax on the couch, if you fall asleep I'll wake you when it's time to leave"Roy said reassuringly, gesturing with his hand to the couch. "Whatever you say"Ed mumbled, tossing himself back onto the couch to lie down. "_This paper work is giving me a headache, maybe if I just take a nap before we leave_"Roy thought to himself, shifting through the papers on his desk. Roy chanced a curious glance at Ed lying lazily on the couch, his leg and automail arm hanging off the side. "_I wonder… boxers… or briefs_"Roy's mind wondered, as his gaze slid over Ed's sleeping form. "_No, I won't think of that… I may have feelings for the boy… but he hates me_"Roy thought, shaking his head.

"Well looks like I won't be getting much work done tonight, might as well turn in early"He said aloud, standing from the chair. "Come on Ed, it's time to go"Roy murmured, gently shaking Ed's shoulder. "We taking a car?"Ed mumbled sleepily, sitting up on the couch. "I thought we'd walk, it's nice out tonight and we could both use the fresh air after staying here all day"Roy answered simply, gesturing towards the door. ~"Go make yourself at home Ed, your friend Winry sent over some pajamas for you to sleep in since my stuff won't fit you"Roy announced as they stepped into the living room. "Is that a crack at me being small Mustang!"Ed burst, turning to face the man. Roy let out an exhausted sigh as he shook his head at the boy. "No it wasn't Ed, I was just saying she sent stuff because all my pajamas really are too big for you to fit"Roy explained calmly. "Oh, well…thanks I'll have to thank Winry next time I see her"Ed said, looking away. "Come on in and go get ready for bed"Roy continued, leading Ed in through the living room. "Whatever Mustang"Ed muttered under his breath, following the Colonel to the hallway. "Your room is by the bathroom, mine's up the opposite way if you need anything"Roy said, pointing at a door off to the left by a second door. "It's just one night, I think I'll survive Mustang"Ed mumbled, looking up at him. "Suit yourself Ed, I'm hitting the hay… good night"Roy said, heading off towards his room. "Good night Colonel"Ed said, heading towards his room.


End file.
